


Well Past Want

by cuteashale



Series: Whatsits Galore [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Domme Lydia, F/M, Pegging, Smut, Sub Derek, There's a lot of sex, but also snuggling afterward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteashale/pseuds/cuteashale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek makes the prettiest noises when Lydia’s fucking him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Past Want

**Author's Note:**

> You guessed it. [Miki](http://ateenwolfrelatedurl.tumblr.com) again.

Derek makes the prettiest noises when Lydia’s fucking him.

She hadn’t known that someone so… _Derek_ could loosen up so much with just a little something up his ass. 

Back when this all began, they’d started with fingers, obviously. One finger, just one, and she’d known that Derek was born for this.

It hadn’t taken very long for them to graduate from fingers to toys and from toys to the pretty purple strap on she’d bought herself for her birthday.

Now she has that same dildo buried deep inside Derek and he’s moaning so prettily, all breathy gasps and a pink, open mouth.

"Tell me how you need it, sweetheart," she purrs, running delicate, pink painted fingers down Derek’s chest. She knows that he’s well past wants now. It’s all _need need need_ and _more, Lydia, please more_. She knows him so well, now.

Knows how he gets when it’s been too long. Knows that sometimes he doesn’t know how to ask for what he needs but that a little gentle guidance will get him there.

She knows that, right now, he can barely say her name, let alone tell her want he needs from her.

So she switches tactics. She doesn’t need to hear him say it to know that he needs her to shift just…like… _this_ …

Derek’s body jerks so sharply that Lydia nearly loses her balance. She braces both hands on his chest and presses him back down into the mattress, sharp eyes glued to the look of utter bliss on his face as his mouth forms her name silently over and over again.

A smile curls her lips and she leans down, hips still rocking steadily faster as her mouth presses to the shell of Derek’s ear. “Come,” she whispers.

And that’s all it takes.

There’s a warm splash of come against her belly and Lydia lifts her head to watch Derek’s eyelashes flutter on his cheeks, watch his mouth drop open and his hands clench into fists where they’re bound over his head.

(She’s gotten creative with the wolfsbane. She still marvels at the fact Derek trusts her with it.)

When she rises up enough, she can see Derek’s chest heaving, the muscles of his torso flexing as he pulls in air like he’s drowning. Her hips have since slowed and she pulls out carefully, fingers working her harness off and dropping it to the bed.

She’s not quite finished with Derek yet but she likes to let him bask in the afterglow of an amazing orgasm, and that right there - that was pretty amazing. Her hands smooth up and down his chest and she shifts and straddles him, soft thighs spreading until she’s sitting astride his chest.

"Color," she requests quietly, thumb brushing a bead of sweat away from Derek’s eyebrow. His eyes open slowly and he tilts his head back to look up at her.

"Green."

Lydia smiles and her fingernail scratches a faint pink line down Derek’s cheek. “Do you wanna taste me?” Her smile widens when Derek’s eyes go dark and his head bobs in a very eager nod. “Good. Open up.”

Derek’s mouth opens instantly, his tongue extending flat to act as the perfect seat for Lydia’s pussy. She has to smile; he’s so good for her. As a treat for his obedience, Lydia undoes the leather cuffs around Derek’s wrists and lets his arms down, practiced fingers working feeling back into his hands before she guides them to her hips.

“No pressing,” she instructs, well aware of how greedy he can be sometimes.

He nods, mouth still open wide, and she crawls the rest of the way up his body until she’s positioned over his head.

Carefully, slowly enough that she knows it’s going to drive him wild, she lowers her hips until she can feel his breath against her dewy lips. Her hands push through his hair and she gives one little tug.

Lydia’s breath leaves her in a moan. They don’t talk about who taught Derek how to eat pussy like he does, but the man is a goddamn pro. When she lets him, he can get her off in less than a minute. Even her trusty vibrator can’t do that.

But Derek, he sucks and licks and kisses and even when Lydia’s in charge, when she’s riding his tongue and guiding his head, he’s driving her out of her mind.

Honestly, it doesn’t even take much guidance on her part. By the time Lydia’s pushing Derek’s head where she wants it, he’s already moving exactly where she wants him to go.

"Fingers," she gasps after a steady few minutes of wet kisses and loud slurps, moans that spill from both of their mouths. Derek obeys instantly, two fingers sliding inside Lydia from behind and curling up. Her thighs shiver and her head drops back as she moans Derek’s name.

It’s barely a minute later that she’s coming, entire body shuddering with the force of it, red hair cascading down her back as she tosses her head and sighs.

Derek works her through it, tongue gentling between her legs until she’s too sensitive and her hips twitch away from him. Lydia climbs off of him with shaky legs and curls up beside him, her head resting on the curve of his shoulder.

Her lipstick has long worn off, pressed in faded red kiss marks to his chest, but she presses her mouth to Derek’s skin anyway, exhaling softly against him as his hand slides over and finds hers.

"That was perfect."

"Mmm," Derek hums. Lydia can feel the vibration of it against her cheek. Her lips curl in a smile against Derek’s skin as he continues softly, "It always is."

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to reblog this you can do so [ right here ](http://cuteashale.tumblr.com/post/75573160469/lydia-with-a-strap-on-being-a-cool-as-frick-domme-to-a)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
